This invention relates, generally, to the use of cementitious materials and, more particularly, to tests and measurements of such materials as they cure.
Available techniques for measuring the cure shrinkage of fast setting, polymeric concrete and other cementitious materials involve usage of long calipers or internal strain gauges. Comparisons of results obtained with calipers have shown inaccuracies, a lack of precision and inconsistencies between operators. Data obtained with strain gauges show comparatively low shrinkage values, probably due to friction and/or stiffness of the gauge. The data also show variations in shrinkage with unavoidable variations in alignment of the gauge.
Where used herein, the term "cementitious materials" is meant to include mortars, filled mortars and concrete, with either portland cement, a resin system or one of the commercially available, monomeric systems as the bonding agent. Typical examples of the latter are the CRYLCON.RTM. methacrylate bonding agents produced by the assignee hereof.